


Year One

by Shareece (kimbob)



Series: Red, Gold, and Blue Series [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Humor, Romance, Tarth does have Sapphires, eventually, very slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4932409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimbob/pseuds/Shareece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord Tywin Lannister and Lord Selwyn Tarth have arranged a marriage for Jaime and Brienne. This is the first year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**The Island Of Tarth**

The sky shone brightly on the Sapphire Isle as Brienne excitedly made her way toward the dock to greet her father after catching sight of his ship from her window. He had been away at Casterly Rock for a fortnight, and she had missed him terribly.

“Father!” She called as the ship docked and Lord Selwyn made his way off. She hurried her steps as he caught sight of her, opening his arms so she could jump into them. He was the only person she knew who could lift her with ease and he did so with a chuckle.

“My Brienne,” He greeted, “I’ve missed you so.”

Brienne tightened her hold on him. “And I you.” She pulled away from his strong embrace with a smile. “I’ve much to tell you about my training with Ser Goodwin,” She said. “But first tell me of your trip to Casterly Rock. Did you find what you were looking for?”

Lord Selwyn brought his hand up to his daughter’s cheek as he smiled happily at her. “I’ve found you a husband!”

“A husband?” Brienne repeated, her expression suddenly stricken. “I thought we agreed to-“

“Nonsense!” Selwyn cut in. “You shall be betrothed to Ser Jaime Lannister.” He grinned down at his daughter before pulling her into another hug. “A Lannister my dove! My Brienne married to a Lannister!”

88

**Casterly Rock**

“Jaime!”

Jaime dismounted his horse and handed the reins to the stable boy with a wide grin as he caught sight of his little brother hurrying toward him. He kneeled down, chuckling as Tyrion wrapped his tiny arms around his neck. He kissed the side of his head. “Tyrion, I’ve missed you.” He pulled back to look at his little brother. “You’ve grown taller.” He said, running his gloved hand through Tyrion’s gold curls.

“Not by much.” Tyrion quipped with a grin. “Father has been waiting for you.”

Jaime had taken his sweet time riding to Casterly Rock from Crakehall after receiving the raven with the request that he return home to see his father. “I’m sure he has.” He kept his steps slow so Tyrion could keep up with his long strides. “Do you have the slightest idea as to why I’ve been called home?”

Tyrion shrugged. “I’ve not been able to spy for you no.” he admitted. “But father did have a guest here from the Stormlands who left not more than a few days ago.”

“Hmm.” Jaime said softly. “Is Cersei-“

“Our dear sister has returned from court with father. “ Tyrion murmured flatly and Jaime felt the amazing tingle of desire at the thought of seeing his twin. It has been so long.

“Did you receive the last of my letters?” Tyrion asked as they made their way into the main hall.

Jaime breathed in the familiar scent of the rock. It was, as usual, bustling with activity. “Of course I did.” Jaime answered with a small smile. “They’ve been nothing short of amusing with the way you terrify the servants.”

Tyrion smiled softly. “Well someone has to. It’s dreadfully boring here.”

Jaime paused as he glanced down at his Nine year old brother, guilt curling around his heart as he realized he hadn’t been visiting as much as he had promised. “Tyrion…” He trailed off as he looked down at the little boy. Tyrion’s eyes flashed quickly with sadness before it was gone again. He sometimes forgot Tyrion was just a child, given how mature and intelligent he was for someone his age. He leaned down and wrapped his arms around Tyrion in a strong embrace. “I apologize for my absence.” He said quietly.

Tyrion returned his hug quietly, tightening his hold around Jaime’s neck before gently pushing him away with a mumbled okay.

Someone cleared their throat as Jaime stood up. They both turned, surprised to see Lord Tywin standing before them, a stern expression on his face. He glanced down at Tyrion.

“Tyrion, I believe you are late for your lessons.” His tone broke no argument.

Tyrion sighed, clearly upset his reunion with Jaime was to be cut short. “Yes father.” He mumbled and waddled his way down the main hall.

“I’ll see you later on little brother!” Jaime called, grinning when Tyrion glanced back at him with a real smile. Tywin cleared his throat again and Jaime’s gaze slid toward his father. “Hello father.” He greeted simply.

“You mustn’t baby him Jaime,” Tywin says instead of returning the greeting. “He isn’t a little boy.”

Jaime frowned as he followed his father toward his study. “I was merely saying hello to my brother whom I have not seen for nearly three years.” Jaime tried to ignore the fact that he despises his own child, but it is a hard thing to do. He watched as Tywin sat behind his desk without comment. Jaime fought the urge to shift where he sat as he quietly watched his father reach for a scroll and read. He always did this; made him wait until he couldn’t stand the silence. “Why have you ordered me here father?” He finally burst out.

Tywin placed the scroll he held down as he answered. “It is time for you to become Lord of Casterly Rock.”

Jaime blinked at his father in confusion. “I-what?”

Tywin sighed. “I’ve arranged a marriage between you and Lord Selwyn Tarth’s daughter Brienne. You two will be married within two moon’s time.”

“Two moons?” Jaime repeated with disbelief. “I-Why now?”

Tywin sighed. “Because you are a man grown of ten and seven.” He answered. “And it is your time to take some responsibility and represent this family the way you are supposed to.”

Jaime’s freedom and plans of traveling Westeros and beyond began to slip slowly between his fingers. “I-I cannot.”

Tywin glared at his son. “You will.” He said firmly. “The Island of Tarth is bursting with riches because of their sapphires. Joining our houses will only serve to make the Lannisters more powerful.”

The Lannister name and power were the only true things he cared for. Jaime wished for once he cared for children’s happiness. “I am not ready to be anyone’s husband.” He pleaded softly. “Father, please do not make me do this.” His voice raised to a hysterical level. “I cannot. I will not!”

“You will.” Tywin said calmly. “You will marry that Tarth girl or I swear that monster you call a brother is gone from this house.”

Jaime sat back in his chair, shocked by his father’s words. “You wouldn’t.” He said quietly.

“I will.” Tywin continued. “I will get rid of Tyrion if you continue to defy me.”

“But he is your son.” Jaime said quietly.

“A mere impediment.” Tywin said with a wave of his hand. “Tyrion holds no use in this family. He is an embarrassment to the Lannister name. If you wish to keep him alive you will do as I say. Do you understand me?”

Jaime knew from the tone in his father’s voice that his words were more than a threat. Feeling cowed, he sat back in his chair. “Yes father.” He whispered and Tywin nodded, waving his hand in dismissal.

Brienne

“Father!” Brienne called as she followed him toward his quarters. “A betrothal. You promised me you would not put me through this again. You promised!”

Selwyn sighed at the despair in his daughter’s voice. “My dove.” He said softly, placing his large hands onto her cheeks. “Brienne, I made that promise to you because I did not wish to see you hurt by the rejection any longer.” The last betrothal had gone horribly wrong and Selwyn felt guilt and sadness over his daughter’s pain and embarrassment. “This time it is real my dove. Set in steel.”

Brienne shook her head in despair. “But my training--” She said softly. “I’m happy father. I do not need a husband. I don’t wish to leave my home.” She could feel her eyes begin brim with tears as her father pulled her in for a hug. She wrapped her arms around him as tears slid down her cheeks. Despite her secret dreams of seeking adventures across Westeros, the thought of leaving Tarth frightened her more than she could ever imagine. She tightened her arms around her father.

“Shh my child,” Selwyn replied. “I only wish to see you happy my dove. But you are the heir to Tarth. You must honor our family by doing what your duty is.” Selwyn kissed the crown of her head. “I will not force you into this marriage Brienne, but I ask you to honor our family.”

Brienne knew from the hopeful look in her father’s eyes that she was going to say yes, even though her heart raged against it. Honor and duty were important to the Tarth name. It was something she was taught since she could understand words. Brienne’s eyes slid closed as she sighed sadly. “Yes.” She said quietly. “Yes father I will honor our family by doing my duty.”

**Jaime**   
  


“House Tarth: Loyalty and honor above all else.”

Jaime merely grunted.

“Apparently Tarth is known as the Sapphire Isle not only for its sapphires but also for the blue of its waters.”

Jaime merely grunted again and Tyrion glanced up from the book he was leafing through. He stared unsurprisingly at his older brother who sat slumped in his chair, his arms gripping one of the chaise lounge pillows. “You aren’t the least bit curious about your betrothed?” He asked and Jaime’s frown deepened.

“Why should I be?” He asked petulantly.

Tyrion waved his tiny hands. “Because you’re going to spend the rest of your life with her!”

If it were even possible, Jaime’s frown deepened even further. “It matters not Tyrion. Father would have soon enough married me off to a horse had it carried the gift of sapphires.”

Tyrion slowly smiled despite Jaime’s anger. “That would be quite the sight if it were possible. Good morrow good-sister how are you? Neighhhhh!” Tyrion made the sound of a horse neighing. “Oh, you like hay and grass do you? I prefer rabbit stew myself.” Tyrion moved on all fours and moved his arms and legs as if he were a horse parading around. “Neighhhhh. Neighhhh. neigh hh hh!”

Jaime watched his brother jape at his expense, a small smile coming to his features as he chuckled. He tossed the pillow at Tyrion’s head. “You’re a horse’s ass.”

Tyrion fell back against the pillows with a giggle. “Perhaps dear brother, but it still made you laugh.”

Jaime chuckled again as he hopped onto the bed. “Tell me a story?” He asked and Tyrion sat up with a smile. Tyrion was a good storyteller and he often amused Jaime for hours on end making up stories of kings, queens, and knights with most of it becoming quite ridiculous the longer the story went on.

Tyrion closed the book he had been reading and cleared his throat before speaking. “There once was a horse…”

888

“No!” Cersei cried quietly. “You cannot get married Jaime!”

Jaime shook his head. “I’ve no choice Cersei.” He whispered, his heart aching to see the pain in his twin’s eyes. “I’m sorry.” They were supposed to be together. Always. It was what they promised each other.

Cersei’s beautiful face twisted with pain as she whimpered and fell against his chest. “I cannot lose you.” She said quietly. “I cannot.”

Jaime’s arms tightened around her as he felt tears glisten his eyes. “I’m sorry.” He said softly. “But –Tyrion— father said he will harm him if I do not do this.”

Cersei’s head lifted as she glared at him. “Why should it matter what happens to that little monster?” She asked icily. “Why should we suffer because of him?”

Jaime always surprised by the viciousness Cersei would show their brother shook his head. “He is our brother Cersei.”

“He is no brother of mine.” She said with steel in her voice. “He murdered mother.” Her chin wobbled. “He took her away from us.”

He pulled her closer. “He was just a baby Cersei--” He trailed off when she shook her head. “Cersei—“

“Father will be taking me back to court.” She said, her voice taking on a desperate edge. “I have a plan Jaime. We can still be together. You can be free of this marriage.”

Jaime’s eyes closed as Cersei began to tell him of her plan for him to join the King’s guard. It was a good plan and from the way she told it she could easily arrange such a thing. They would be together always if he did this. The thought of that appealed to Jaime more than anything else. To be a part of the Kingsguard meant honor and duty. To be free of the responsibility of being the heir of Casterly Rock meant a freedom Jaime could only dream of. But, refusing this marriage and disobeying father would ultimately mean the worst for Tyrion. He could not live with himself if he made such a choice. He had promised long ago he would protect his brother and he would not break such a promise. “No.” he said quietly.

He felt Cersei tense in his arms as she pulled away from him. “What did you say?” She asked.

He swallowed the lump forming in his throat as he repeated his words. “I said no. I-I cannot join the kings guard. I will not. I will not put Tyrion in danger.”

Cersei stepped back as if burned. She stared at Jaime with a look he had never saw before. It was as though she could not understand who this person, who was supposed to be her other half, was standing before her.

“You have become but a stranger.” She whispered brokenly.

Jaime could only swallow the bile he felt rising in his throat at his rejection of his sister. He has rarely if ever said no to her. But today he had. He had chosen Tyrion over Cersei and he knew this was not something she would easily forgive. He stepped forward, meaning to grab her again but she pushed him away.

“Get out!” She said pushing him toward the door. “Out!”

“Cersei please.” He pleaded, but she slapped him twice.

“Get out! You’ve made your choice! I’ll never forgive you for this!” She screeched loudly and Jaime winced as she pushed him into the hall. “I hate you!” She said before slamming the door closed.

Jaime’s head and hand rested on the door as he heard the soft crying of his other half. “Cersei.” He whispered brokenly. “I’m sorry.”


	2. Chapter 2

Ser Goodwin watched with pride as Brienne struck down her opponent into the dirt with ease. Brienne was perhaps one of the best warriors he’s trained. It was a shame he would not be doing so any longer. He watched as Brienne attempted to help her opponent up.

“Brienne,” Ser Goodwin said, “Walk with me child.”

Both were quiet as they walked from the training yard and through the courtyard. “I hear congratulations are in order.” Ser Goodwin said as they passed the cherry gardens.

Brienne sighed. “Yes, Ser,” She said. “I am ever so happy.”

Ser Goodwin snorted at this. “I’m sure.” He said. “Your father tells me I am to cease my training you. You’re to continue training of a different sort.”

Brienne nodded. “He says I am to practice at being a lady of the house. It’s very important you see.”

Ser Goodwin didn’t miss the way she said the last sentence with such vehemence. “This was always meant to be, my lady.”

Brienne nodded again. “I know.” She said quietly. “I know I have my duties, but the thought of not ever picking up a sword—“ She trailed off and shook her head. “It isn’t fair.”

“No,” Ser Goodwin agreed. “But life isn’t always fair, my lady.” He watched as her eyes filled with tears before she quickly stilled herself. “You are to be the lady of Casterly Rock.” Ser Goodwin said. “However, that doesn’t mean a lady cannot know how to protect herself.”

Brienne perked up at this. “Does that mean-“

Ser Goodwin nodded. “We shall meet on the fourth day of every seven days. After the evening meal when there are less curious eyes about.” She was too good not to train. It was a shame she was born female as she would have made a great knight.

Brienne grinned. “Thank you, Ser Goodwin.”

He nodded with his own smile. “You’re welcome child. Now off you go before your septa finds you herself.”

8  
Brienne hurried down the hall toward the Solar for her sewing lesson. She paused in front of the doors, taking a deep breath and mentally preparing herself for the criticism she knew she would receive from her Septa for not being prompt. She gently pushed open the door, pausing in surprise as she caught sight of her father’s newest mistress, Lady Reela of house Rodgers. Brienne rarely interacted with her as she felt no reason to. She was sure lady Reela will be gone by the end of the season. What was she doing here?

“Are you going to stand in the doorway gaping like a fish child? You’re already late for this lesson.”

Brienne gave an awkward bow. “My apologies.” She hurried to her seat, reaching for the cloth to begin her embroidering.

“Your lord father thought it prudent that Lady Reela join us for your lessons since she is well versed in the life of a lady.”

Reela smiled. “You’re too kind Septa Roelle.” 

Brienne swallowed down a sigh as she placed the needle into her cloth for the first stich.

“You should start from the middle, my lady.” Reela suggested softly. “It’s much easier when you begin to sew to the outside.”

Brienne did as suggested. “Thank you.” She mumbled. 

“Make sure the stiches aren’t crooked.” Roelle advised unkindly. “I’ve spent years wasting my time trying to help this child not stich crookedly.”

Brienne frowned down at her cloth. “Yes, Septa.”

“And speak clearly; if you’re to be lady of the rock you mustn’t mumble your words.”

Brienne felt herself begin to tense. “Yes, Septa.” She said more clearly.

“You’re doing fine, Brienne.” Reela said softly.

Brienne nodded and Roelle sighed.

“A lady always says thank you. Has being on that training field caused you to forget your manners?” Roelle asked.

“No, Septa.” Brienne said, turning her gaze to Reela who watched her with concern. “Thank you, my Lady.”

Reela gave her a smile and a nod. “You’re welcome, my lady.” All three women were quiet for a long moment. 

Brienne stitched painfully slow. She never understood the importance of stitching for women. If it wasn’t for mending, then what was the point of it? 

“I’ve heard you were quite adept at swordplay, Lady Brienne.” Reela said and Brienne started in surprise.

“You have?” she asked. 

Reela smiled. “Of course! Your father told me you were. It’s a shame you had to end your training. I would have liked to see that.”

Brienne bit her lip as she glanced down at her stitching. 

“I say good riddance!” Septa Roelle said, “A lady has no business holding a sword. It’s horribly unattractive which I’m sure it’s not something you wish to add to, Lady Brienne.” 

Of course Septa Roelle cannot go a day without calling her ugly. Her shoulders slumped as she felt the familiar urge to shrink within herself. She briefly closed her eyes and forced herself not to cry.

“I think it builds the strength of character,” Lady Reela said, and Brienne looked up with surprise in her eyes. Lady Reela smiled at her. “Why I wished I’d learned a useful skill such as that; especially with so many brutish men in this world.

Septa Roelle merely pursed her lips and Brienne gave a tiny smile as Reela winked at her.  
9

Jaime sighed as he tried to get a glance of the outside world from where he sat, but to no avail, the curtains were drawn tightly closed. His father had ordered he shadow him for the day and it he had no other choice but to obey. 

He couldn’t believe this was to be his life now. 

Jaime gave a heavy sigh for the fourth time within the hour. His father had ordered he review the legal documents for the days disputes. Tax disputes and land disputes; nonsense. It was all so mind numbing and boring. 

“We will be settling disputes for House Kenning of Kayce,” Tywin explained. “It’s important to keep border houses such as theirs closely allied to our house.”

He gave another heavy sigh. “Yes, father. Of course, very important.” 

Tywin glanced up from his writing. “You will take this serious, Jaime. You must be focused as this will eventually be your responsibility.” 

Jaime mentally winced from the underlying anger in his father’s tone. He sat up straighter in his chair. “Yes, father.” He said more seriously. He could feel anger and dread settle deep within his belly. He hasn’t been on the training yard since his return. Too busy he was shadowing his father. The fact that he had been unable to hold his sword at all was nearly killing him. He reached down and squeezed the hilt of his sword, trying to gain comfort from the heavy weight of the metal in his hands, but to no avail. Everything was shit. 

The morning meal had been no better. He’d tried to catch Cersei’s gaze, but she would not look his way nor would she talk to him. She was still very angry with him and knowing so was hurting him more than he could say. He bit his lip as he tried to think of a way to make it up to her. Perhaps it was best to just let things pass until she calmed down. He shook his head. That would probably never happen. Cersei had a way of holding onto her anger forever. He sighed to himself, pitying thoughts flowing into his mind. 

He glanced up as his father spoke. “We shall hear the first dispute.” Tywin said, nodding to his cup bearer to pour the wine. 

Jaime sat up straighter as Lord Kenning walked into the room with his party. He sighed as his father began to speak. This was going to be a long day.

9  
Brienne winced as the servant girl ran a comb through her brittle locks. “Please be gentle Keryn.” She cautioned and Keryn nodded. It was the longest she’s ever sat for her hair to be tended to. Usually she never cared much for such a thing, but now that she was to be married, there wasn’t much choice in the matter. She shifted uncomfortably as she pulled at the fabric of her dress. She had also been fitted for new dresses at the demand of her father. The new dresses she wore were much more elegant than her older ones, and much more uncomfortable. 

She was to meet with Septa Roelle for a history lesson regarding Casterly Rock. Afterward. she was to meet with Lady Reela for the afternoon meal. She was not looking forward to her visit with the old Septa. It seemed, the more time she spent with Septa Roelle, the worse the woman’s insults became. She looked forward to the afternoon meal with Lady Reela. Even though she didn’t fully trust the older woman, she enjoyed her company. 

“Would you like me to Pin your hair back my lady?” Keryn asked. “Or do you wish for me to braid it?” 

Brienne touched her hair, her eyes widening from its softness. “How did you make it so soft?” 

“Lady Reela requested I use this for you.” Keryn answered, holding up a small vile of oil with a smile. “It’s wonderful is it not? Your hair is beautiful Lady Brienne, I’ve never seen anything so yellow before.” 

Brienne merely nodded, not used to hearing such compliments. She felt her face flush hotly. “I do not know what would look good.” 

Keryn grinned as she began to braid Brienne’s hair. “Then I shall give you lovely braids. We must not keep your Septa waiting.” 

“No,” Brienne said with a sigh. “We mustn’t.” 

9

Cersei still ignored him. It’s been nearly ten days! Jaime paced the expanse of his chambers, his heart thudding in his chest as he tried to think of ways to –his thoughts stuttered to a halt as he shook it. It was useless. He’ll be married off soon and that will be the end of his life as he knew it.  
“Do you wish to climb trees with me?” Tyrion asked Jaime who merely shook his head. 

“Do you wish to go swimming instead?” Tyrion asked and Jaime sighed. 

“No, Tyrion.” 

Tyrion rolled his eyes. “You’ve become completely boring, Jaime or is it Lord Jaime?” 

Jaime glared at his younger brother. “Tyrion-“ 

Tyrion climbed onto the seat next to Jaime. “I could tell you a story!” 

“Tyrion-“ 

“Or we could practice your scribe. You misspelled so many words in your last letter to me-“ 

“Tyrion!” Jaime yelled. “will you please stop and leave me be!” 

Tyrion’s eyes widened in shock before glancing down at his hands. “I was merely trying to lift our spirits. My apologies, brother.” He moves away from Jaime, pausing in the doorway with a sad frown. “It wouldn’t be so horrible if you’d accepted your fate.” 

Jaime could see the sorrow in his brother’s eyes and he sighed. “Tyrion—“ he trailed off when Tyrion ignored him, leaving his chambers quietly. Jaime sat back with a quiet curse. He glared at the ceiling before standing abruptly, feeling the urge to beat someone bloody on the training yard. 

88

“well, at least you look halfway decent.” Septa Roelle commented as Brienne gave an awkward bow. She sighed with a shake of her head. “Why must you be so awkward child?” 

Brienne fought the urge to bite her lip. “My apologies Septa.” 

Septa sighed. “A lady of the rock has no need to apologize.” She warned. “You mustn’t look so—forlorn all of the time Brienne, it makes you look even more unattractive.” 

Brienne nodded. “Yes, Septa.” She said blandly. “Shall I continue where we last left off?” 

Septa Roelle nodded. “Yes.” 

Brienne took a deep breath as she tried to remember what she was instructed to study. “Strong holds of Casterly Rock include Kayce, feastfires, sarsfield, cornfield, and clegane’s keep.” Brienne glanced up, relieved to see Septa Roelle looking pleased for once. 

“Well,” Septa Roelle sighed. “At least you have a mind. Perhaps you aren’t the simpleton I thought you to be.” 

Brienne smiled at this. 

Septa Roelle frowned at her. “Try not to smile too much child, it doesn’t suit you.” 

Brienne nodded as she looked away, her eyes sad. “Yes, Septa.” 

88

She’s to be fitted for more new dresses. Brienne was not looking forward to this. She was not looking forward to the cruel whispers about her appearance. Her awkwardness. Her ugliness. She idly wondered what would happen if she decided to hide as she had done in the past. She frowned up at the ceiling knowing her father would surely find her as he knew all of her hiding spots. 

There was a soft knock on her chamber doors and she sighed as she sat up, surprised to see Lady Reela peeked her head inside. 

“Brienne?” Reela greeted as she stepped fully inside, followed by the young servant who had braided Brienne’s hair earlier this morning. “We’ve come to take your measurements.”

“Without Thea?” Brienne asked and Reela sighed.

“Thea has been given leave for the day. Kerin can take your measurements.” Reela smiled at the relieved sigh Brienne gave. Thea was the head seamstress for House Tarth and also Brienne’s worst nightmare. The older woman was quite cruel with her words and Brienne was glad for the reprieve. 

Reela grasped Brienne’s hand in her own and pulled her toward the mirrors. “We can share an afternoon meal while we help you choose fabrics.” Just as the lady said this, there was another soft knock on her chambers followed by two servants carrying two platers of fruit, cheese, meat, bread, and delectable deserts; another servant carried a swath of different fabrics. 

“Please place the platters onto the table and hand me those fabrics.” Reela directed. 

Brienne made herself relax as Keryn began taking her measurements, making sure to avoid her reflection in the mirror. “Thank you for your assistance, Lady Reela.” She said clearly. In the days since her betrothal to Jaime Lannister, Lady Reela had been nothing short of kind to Brienne. Helping her in understanding in the ways of a Lady. Patiently teaching her what was right from wrong. She was kind and genuine, and it was more than Brienne could ask for given the way most of everyone else treated her. 

“Just Reela, please.” She held up blue silk fabric. “What do you think of this Brienne? It matches your eyes.” 

Brienne glanced down at the fabric, her eyes confused. She shrugged her shoulders. “I—If you find it suits me, La-Reela.” 

Reela gave Brienne a soft smile as she spoke gently. “You look beautiful in blue Brienne, but you must choose what you feel is right for you.” She held up a finely woven red fabric and placed it over Brienne’s shoulder. “Especially if you are to be The lady of the rock.” 

Brienne felt herself flush at Reela’s words. 

“Ser Jaime Lannister,” Keryn sighed. “I have heard of how handsome he is. How wonderful of a swordsman he is.” She glanced at Brienne. “You must be excited to be betrothed to him.” 

Brienne found a response locked in her throat. She too, have heard of Jaime Lannister. Knighted at the young age of ten and five. She has heard tale of his prowess as a swordsman, but she rarely took stock of said stories before she saw the truth for herself. The date of the wedding draws nearer every day and Brienne couldn’t help but feel anything but dread. 

“Hush Keryn, you’re making Brienne blush.” Reela said, this time placing a gold silk fabric over the red one. “I was quite nervous when I was betrothed. I didn’t know what my husband would be like.” Reela’s eyes flashed with sadness and she shook her head. “What do you think?” 

Brienne met the older woman’s gaze in the mirror as she nodded. “Perhaps a blue one and red and gold together?” 

Reela nodded in approval. “A lovely choice my Lady.” 

888

Jaime stood in the doorway of Tyrion’s chambers, watching silently as his little brother read from a book. Tyrion hadn’t uttered a word to him in two days and it bothered Jaime as it was something he wasn’t used to. He hadn’t meant to get angry with his brother and he knew he had to make it up to him somehow. “Are you still angry with me?” 

Tyrion sighed and turned the page. “Are you still going to be a horses’ cock?”

Jaime chuckled despite himself. “My apologies little brother. I’ve not been myself lately.” 

Tyrion snorted at this, turning the page again. “Is that right?” 

Jaime rolled his eyes, moved further into the room and plucked the book from Tyrion’s fingers, ignoring his protests. “The least you could do is look at me.” 

Tyrion sighed and turned his mismatched eyes up to meet his gaze and Jaime started in surprise. Tyrion looked so young and sad, Jaime was again reminded why he agreed to marry the girl from Tarth. He kneeled down in front of his younger brother and wrapped his arms around him. “I’m sorry.” He said quietly. His brother already received poor treatment from the rest of the family, he didn’t need to add to it. “I’m sorry, Tyrion.” 

Tyrion sniffed quietly, his tiny shoulders shaking as he cried tears of relief. “Okay.” 

Jaime pulled back with a small smile. “Father says I’m to learn the ways of being a Lord.” He shrugged. “Would you like to climb trees with me instead?” 

Tyrion’s eyes lit up and he gave Jaime a small smile. “Of course, dear brother, but first let us write a letter to your betrothed.”


End file.
